1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid pumping device, and more particularly to a liquid pumping device that is operated automatically and manually, thereby enhancing the versatility of the liquid pumping device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional liquid pumping device comprises a cylinder, a suction pipe connected to the cylinder, a piston movably mounted in the cylinder, a movable rod movably mounted in the cylinder and having a lower end secured to the piston to push the piston, and a press lever mounted on the movable rod to move the movable rod. Thus, the press lever is pulled upward and pushed downward to move the piston in the cylinder reciprocally, thereby forming a vacuum suction in the inside of the cylinder so as to suck a liquid, such as the oil or the like, from the suction pipe into the inside of the cylinder. However, the conventional liquid pumping device is operated manually by press lever to suck the liquid from the suction pipe into the inside of the cylinder, thereby wasting the manual work and the working time.